


Nobody Tricks a Trickster.

by ScottishQueenofSarcasm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishQueenofSarcasm/pseuds/ScottishQueenofSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out exactly what will happen when he steals Gabriels sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Tricks a Trickster.

It was the Heeeaat of the moment, heaat of the moment...  
Dean woke up to the sound of an old familiar tune as he slowly rolled over and rubbed his eyes. It was coming from the kitchen. It must be that day again. As the music got louder he eventually pulled on some jeans and a shirt and strolled over to see what Gabriel was doing. Instantly the smell of cherry pie wafted its way towards him and he perked up a little as he popped his head in the room and saw the archangel taking a tray full of his favourite pastry out of the oven. Would he actually let Dean have any or would he be a tease and make the Winchester go out and buy his own...  
“Did your nose wake you up this morning then?”   
Gabe had noticed Dean by now and was now wearing his usually trickster like expression.   
Dean was about to answer but the CD player was still blaring with the song that would have his brother shooting it until it stopped.   
“You're not planning on killing me again, are you?” He raised his eyebrows.  
“Not if you do as you're told.” Gabriel replied with a chuckled. “Maybe I'll give you something you'll enjoy more instead” He smirked as he left the pie on the counter to cool.   
Dean was about to speak again when the trickster suddenly looked as if he had forgotten something and gave Dean a look that said he'd be back in a minute and disappeared.   
Dean just shook it off. Angels were always the type to vanish somewhere and then reappear when you least expected it and Gabriel was one especially guilty of that.   
As he glanced at the pie his stomach rumbled just a little. After all he still needed his breakfast. So quickly and quietly he went to the cupboard where he thought he remembered the cutlery being and opened it. To his surprise a large mound of sweets came tumbling out at him instead. Lollipops, chocolate bars...you name it. It was the most varied collection he had ever seen. As he began putting them all away before Gabriel found out an idea came to mind instead...there was still a lot of candy on the floor to be put away and so he grabbed the nearest bag he could find and stuffed the rest of the candy in there. Just as he hid it in his room and came back to close the cupboard again he jumped a little in his place as he turned back to see Gabriel had appeared with a knife and was now cutting up the pie.   
“Hmm...this needs to be sweeter...” Gabriel mumbled, within a second he was at his secret cupboard and Dean was on his way to walk out of the room so he wouldn't be questioned straight away. As soon as he was in the living room however he was stopped by the trickster appearing right in front of him.   
“Did you steal my candy?”   
Dean blinked and searched his mind for a good reply that wouldn't make him seem at all suspicious.   
“Candy? You know I prefer pie or doughnuts. Why would I want to steal your candy?” He then faked a laugh. “Which reminds me, I have some snacks to buy.” He added while grabbing his coat and taking the bag he hid the candy in and after telling Gabe, who was now looking sceptical, that he would see him later.   
Once Dean left in the Impala, Gabriel looked inside his candy cupboard once more and counted out how many were left. Dean had taken some. A lot. And then he lied to him....he'd have to show him he couldn't make that mistake twice. After all no one tricks a trickster. Or steals his candy. 

The next day Gabriel was out and it was one of those days where Dean could didn't have to expect any surprises happening to him as it would be if Gabe was home and bored. At least he didn't think anything would happen. He'd usually be watching Dr Sexy on the sofa and Gabriel would pop up next to him and tell him the stories of his tricks that day. Of course he wouldn't be able to watch TV for the rest of that night. Other activities were much more interesting.   
Gabriel seemed be gone for a bit longer than usual this time and this reminded Dean of the day before when he had stolen some of his boyfriends candy. He seemed to have gotten away with it the first time...so what would Gabriel think if he came back and his cupboard was empty? It was a bad idea if he was caught but he got up anyway and took his bag with him. Some of the chocolate he took he ate because well..who didn't like chocolate? But more sweets were added to the bag as he completely emptied the cupboard then shut the door as if nothing had happened. Just as he was standing up something dropped next to his foot and he looked down to see a tootsie roll on the floor. As he picked it up he couldn't help but wonder if there was anything special about the sweets Gabe stored....and so he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. One couldn't do him any harm, right?  
He was very wrong. As soon as he swallowed his stomach felt as if it had set on fire and he groaned and kneeled on the floor. Now something was twisting its way through his insides and he had the urge to vomit violently. It was as if he had been....poisoned. That was it. Of course Gabriel hadn't believed him when he claimed he hadn't stolen the candy and now he was dying once again. He didn't remember fully how many times Gabriel had killed him before but this had to be over one hundred times now considering what Sam had told him. He groaned out load as the severe pain inside grew stronger and he weakly called out.   
“Gabe-”   
He couldn't get more than the name out before he heard the flap of wings already and he looked up to see Gabriel giving him a menacing smile. The poison had made its way up Dean throat and he was pretty sure he was internally bleeding. All he could do was gasp in an attempt to get Gabriel to stop it...then he blacked out. 

When he woke he felt fresh. As if he hadn't been dying on the kitchen floor a couple of days ago, ready to spew out every organ he had. Well Gabriel sure had taught him a lesson. Every angel had something they'd kill you for if you did and for Gabriel...well Dean may have gotten off lightly for lying to him and stealing what he loved the most. After all he'd kill Gabriel if the trickster ever did something to his beloved Impala.   
He was about to get up to see what time it was when something kept him down.   
“You need to rest, you looked terrible last time I saw you conscience.”   
It was Gabriel.  
“Yeah no thanks to you...” Dean retorted, half annoyed..but also glad that he hadn't stayed dead.  
“You shouldn't have stolen from me or lied to me, Deano. If you wanted something sweet you only had to look elsewhere.” The trickster wiggled his eyebrows.   
Dean looked at Gabriel and gave a teasing smile.   
“Maybe I thought I'd enjoy the candy more...all sweet and sticky.”   
As soon as Dean said this he found he now had an archangel on top of him.   
“I'll give you something sweet and sticky, Dean Winchester. That's if you can handle it.”   
“Maybe later, big boy.” Dean mimicked Gabe and smirked.   
“First you steal my candy...now you steal my lines.” Gabriel pushed down on Dean harder and their mouths met for a few seconds.  
“You deserve some punishment.”  
Dean had become a little too aroused to answer properly and so his response was to let Gabriel give him what was coming to him.  
Maybe he should steal his sweets more often.


End file.
